It is well known that children in the U.S. trail other countries when it comes to learning various topics, especially in the field of mathematics, geometry in particular. For example, many children cannot correctly describe different types of polygons, such as triangles, octagons, or rhombuses.
There is a desire, as determined by the inventors of this application, to come up with a fun and entertaining way for children to learn about geometry, by creating a board game that utilizes various aspects of geometry in playing of the game. This board game can be used by math teachers as a teaching aid to provide a fun way to reaffirm the children's knowledge of polygons.